


【科学组】同学聚会（PWP）

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】同学聚会（PWP）

实验室内。

 

博士习惯性地推了推下滑的眼镜，单手划掉面前悬空的蓝色屏幕。数据的整理告一段落，专注于实验的博士还没意识到他的科学好伙伴兼男朋友早在五分钟前就站在他的背后。

 

一双大手突然从背后环抱住他，他吓得颤了颤。下意识地转头，脸颊便贴到男人的柔软的双唇。

 

“博士，我们已经四天零五个小时没有做爱,啊不，是‘生物学实验’。”Tony发出坏笑，焦糖眸子里散发出炽烈的渴望。

 

还没反应过来的博士倒吸一口凉气，无辜的眼神落在男人面带笑意的脸上。空荡荡的实验室里只听见两个人的喘息，十分清晰，更添了几分淫靡。

 

“这也有利于我的身体健康，你知道的，年轻气盛总得发泄嘛。”Tony的舌尖滑过博士正急速发红变烫的脸蛋，前倾的身体逐渐加大力气把他推到实验台上。

 

“我要射在你里面，博士。”他又大胆地补充道。

 

博士怔住了，两分钟前还沉浸在实验中的他现在竟听见Stark的色情宣言。他的腹部被桌子的棱边顶住，后背紧贴着Tony，能够感受到来自他的温度和坚硬的反应堆顶在他的脊椎，同时，两只手腕也被紧紧握住、按在桌上。

 

没想到Stark只用了三秒钟便封锁了他一切反抗的手段，他只能乖乖地被压在身下。

 

“呜……现在不行，我马上要去参加我的同学聚会，我得出发了。”博士虚弱的声音像是求饶，更激起身上男人用力压扁他的欲望。

 

Stark只把他的话当做耳旁风，牙齿轻轻咬上他的耳根，左手已经伸进他的领口里四处探索。“别骗我，博士。‘已故’的科学家哪来的同学聚会，谁会邀请一个死人？”

 

Bruce并没有因为他的话而生气，只是把他放肆乱摸的手按住，开始耐心解释：“不，我说真的。上个星期我在超市遇到了我的大学同学。你知道我一向不擅长撒谎，就告诉他我还活着。于是他邀请我参加聚会。”

 

博士抬头，眼睁睁看着Stark的眉毛缓缓皱紧。

 

Tony撅起嘴，“他叫什么？身高体重，长的怎么样？有没有跟你上过床？”他严厉地审问。

 

博士翻了个白眼，“该死，我上周才见他一次，你他妈吃哪门子的醋？”他理了下被弄乱的领带，一口喝完桌上剩下的咖啡。

 

“好吧，看来我只能放你走了。”男人托着下巴靠在桌上说。

 

博士吧嗒一声搁下咖啡杯，头也不回地走出实验室，没注意到身后的男人虽毫无挽留之意，嘴角却挂着狡黠的弧线。

 

Stark眯着眼看着博士离去的门缓缓关上。

 

“逃出我的手掌心？下辈子吧。”

 

 

傍晚，酒店外。

 

博士从出租车里走出，缓缓关上车门，伸了个懒腰。

 

不经意间他居然瞥见酒店大门一旁停着一架熟悉的直升飞机。仔细看，直升机旁围着一群人，人群中央竟站着Tony Stark。

 

他的下巴差点摔到地上，下一秒，那男人已经和他四目相对。

 

Stark一眼就准确锁定了人群之后的博士，潦草地向粉丝签完名，随手直接把笔扔飞，径直奔向博士。

 

“好久不见，Banner。”他刻意用着十分尊敬的语气，同时礼貌地牵起他的手，在手背上留下一个吻痕。

 

博士起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，把他的手甩开。

 

“是啊，好久不见。我们有足足二十分钟没见面了。而且我不记得我有把地址给过你，你来干嘛？”博士皱眉。

 

“了解你的行踪对我来说易如反掌，随时出现并守护我心爱的博士也是作为男朋友的我的义务。还有问题吗？”他摆出服务员尽职尽责的微笑。

 

“你也不是我们的大学同学。”

 

Stark一个白眼快要翻到月球上，“拜托，我是谁？赫赫有名的Tony Stark。我敢保证这里没有人不知道我的大名。”他挑眉，伸头准备亲上博士。

 

博士冷漠地推开他，“别，这里人多。”

 

“怎么，害羞了？”Tony贴到他的耳边，“等着，我会让你哭着求我，狠狠操你。” 

 

博士冒了身冷汗，他看着Stark潇洒地带上墨镜，仰着头大步流星地奔进酒店，虽然途中在门口的台阶上摔了一跤。

 

 

 

十分钟后。

 

当博士和一群人一起走进大厅时，他环顾一周却没看见Stark。

 

每个餐桌大概能坐七八个，Bruce选了较为偏僻的桌子，安静地坐下，听着老同学们互相调侃。

 

忽然，他的脚踝被裹住。

 

“哇呜。”他虎躯一震，叫出了声。再低头，因受惊过度而迅速张大的瞳孔竟捕捉到桌布下有一只手抓住了他的脚。

 

“怎么了，Bruce？”一旁传来同学的询问。

 

他露出一个尴尬的笑容，“不，没事。”

 

很明显，这种躲在桌子下面吓他的低级幼稚行为只有一个人干的出来——他的男朋友Stark。博士翻了个白眼，他选择置之不理，任由桌子下面的男人放肆地上下撸动他的小腿，又欢快地搓弄他的腿毛。

 

直到Tony利索地拔下他的一只皮鞋，用指尖熟练地来回划动他的脚掌心，他痒到浑身震颤。

 

“没事，只是咬到舌头了。”他拧巴着脸，随意回应了下身旁同学疑惑的目光。

 

接着奋力蹬脚踹了一脚桌子下面的混蛋，但Tony并不会停，而是更加肆无忌惮地上手，甚至把他的拉链拉开，一只手探进内裤。

 

博士还在祈祷这混蛋男人能尽早收手，直到他绵软的阴茎被男人捧在手上抚弄，这不切实际的想法才灰飞烟灭。甚至阴囊也被娴熟地从拉链里扯出，被轻轻揉搓。

 

“该死！”Bruce小声咒骂。

 

谁会想到堂堂的亿万富翁、大公司董事长以及拯救世界的超级英雄，现在居然在公共场合无法无天地握着别人的生殖器官挑逗起来。

 

好在座位之间的间距够大，身后又是墙壁，博士抬起屁股握住椅背向前搬动椅子，直到桌布盖住双腿，不至于自己的老二暴露在他人视线范围内。

 

确定了没有人在看着他，博士毫不留情地给这流氓一记拳头，却只打在了他的肩膀上不痛不痒，Stark依然专注地玩弄他的下面。

 

他的肉棒被摸得滚烫，高高翘起。他感受到龟头不顾主人的羞耻心诚实地流出了一两滴精水，随后又被温暖的湿润所包裹，是Stark的舌头。

 

“嗯……”他咬紧牙关，后脑勺仰在椅背上，突起的喉结来回滑动，拜Stark所赐，他正发出低沉淫靡的哼声。

 

Bruce从未感受过如此痛苦甚至算得上是煎熬的被口交体验，不是因为Tony的口活有任何问题。

 

而是他瞪大着眼睛看见天花板上一颗颗透明灯珠格外地刺眼，耳边也都是旁人的交谈与刀叉的清脆碰撞声，这可是公共场合！他还不想和这混蛋一起身败名裂。

 

「干杯！」

 

有人举起了酒杯。

 

他正襟危坐着，举起酒杯的右手逐渐紧绷，感受到酸爽的刺激如同电流一般从下体蔓延到全身，他险些把杯柄捏碎。身下的男人依然津津有味地品尝着他的私处，仔细听还能听见Tony发出的窸窸窣窣的吸吮声音。

 

 

“接下来有请我们的班长Daniel上台发言。”

 

伴随一阵欢呼和鼓掌，所有人的注意力都被吸引，Tony趁此良机果断地把博士拽进桌子。

 

博士被拖进桌子里，还没反应过来的博士看着眼前黑乎乎的一片拼命挣扎，头撞到顶上的桌子七八次。Stark迅速地把他压制，扯开他的领带，鼻尖在他的脖子上细细嗅着他的气息。

 

身下的博士还在反抗，于是Tony使劲把他按死在地板上，待他稍稍老实了才用食指指腹贴上他的唇瓣。“别出声，这么刺激的事情要是暴露可就不好了。”

 

Bruce回过神来，恼羞成怒，用后肘猛锤了他几下，低声嘶吼：“你可太他妈的会找刺激了，你这混蛋真的有这么饥渴？！要是被发现了我绝对会把你碎尸万段！”

 

Tony任他发泄，毫无还手。他打算等到博士乖乖就范的时候再加倍惩罚回去。

 

“我辛辛苦苦给你口交，你还对我又打又骂？”饥渴的野狼对这只小绵羊委屈地抱怨，手上的动作却从不停止，指尖伸入领口，已经找到了Bruce敏感乳头，轻轻地打转。

 

“谁他妈的要你口交，快放开我，不然我叫人了。”Bruce的语气中带着浓烈的愤怒，却只敢发出极小的声响。

 

Stark的嘴角溜出一声坏笑，“你确定要叫人？那你的所有同学会立马看见第一次来参加聚会的博士光着下身，露着又大又肿的肉棒趴在桌子里，而你就会耻辱到咬舌自尽。”

 

Stark一只手不断地撸动着博士的阴茎，以提高他的硬度和欲望，另一只手大胆地掐了下他的乳豆，引起一声抗议的闷哼。

 

“明明是你强奸我，我有什么可耻辱的。”博士在恶劣的挑逗下无奈地蠕动着，男人的动作却不会因此有丝毫停滞。

 

“措辞不准确，我玩着心甘情愿被我操的男朋友，难道还算强奸？”

 

“混蛋，你看我这样子……哪里心甘情愿了。”他带着哭腔，声音相当委屈。

 

Tony撸着肉棒的手缓缓滑下，掠过Bruce阴囊上的浓毛，毫不费力地握出两颗睾丸的形状，又当作古玩核桃一样捧在手上轻轻晃动。稍微施加了一丝握力，博士立竿见影地缩成一团，发出一声痛苦的喘息。

 

“Bruce，我允许你收回刚刚的话重新说一遍。”

 

最柔软脆弱的部位被男人彻底掌控，他只能屈服。

 

“呃啊……我错了，都听你的。但至少不要在桌子下面做爱好吗，我们先离开这里，去隔壁宾馆开个房间，到时候我随便你操，绝不反抗。”他可怜巴巴地撅起嘴，望向男人。

 

透过桌布与地板之间照进来的微弱光亮，Stark看清了这诱人的猎物露出求饶的表情，但饿狼绝不会对一只美味的小羔羊有丝毫同情。

 

“别以为我不知道，让你出去你就跑了。我还没有蠢到放飞煮熟的鸭子。等你真的心甘情愿了我们再找个浪漫的地方嗨皮，在那之前我得好好挑逗你，宝贝。”

 

Stark在他的身上匍匐前进一步，迅速含住博士的早已凸起的粉嫩乳头，在博士乱动的同时咬了下去作为惩罚。

 

逃脱无望的博士老实地平躺，身体已经发红出汗，他忍受着欲望的火种在滚烫的身体里蔓延，想要继续抵抗的防线彻底崩坏，他干脆地把整个身体的操控权全盘交给男人,堕落成一只任人宰割的玩偶，随意身上的野兽如何蹂躏他。

 

Bruce的身体被Tony从头到尾细致品味过一遍又一遍，却小心翼翼，不敢发出半点逾越的呻吟，他们随时会被发现，Bruce感觉被绑上了定时炸弹，但Stark却完全不紧张，甚至把他身体舔过瘾了还不忘给这乖巧的小家伙施加一点更加过分的要求。

 

 

“嘎！！这是什么……好凉！”博士感受到屁股上一阵冰凉，他意识到，这是肛塞。

 

男人拿着银白色的金属圆物在他的股间游走，给了他一点心理准备。“博士，只要把这个塞进去。只需要几分钟，便能扩张到完美的松紧度，方便又省事。”

 

“不……我不要。”

 

Bruce预料到戴上之后痛苦、羞耻的样子，而这混蛋男人最爱看他的可怜的模样了，因此博士更不可能被轻易放过了。

 

“求你了……”

 

在Tony面前求饶永远只是浪费口水，这男人从不会收手，只会变本加厉。

博士紧绷的后穴感受到冰冷的金属正在向内挤压着，试图侵入。而他激烈的抗拒只会徒增痛苦，他必须逼着自己放松。

 

Stark清楚地听见博士正努力压抑着呻吟，这犯规般的声音时刻诱惑着他赶紧把Bruce操透。

 

最终他还是心一横，冷酷地把这异物强行塞入Bruce的身后的小洞，“乖，很快就习惯了，我保证等会让你爽到哭的。”Tony拍了拍博士的头安慰道。

 

Bruce难受地闭着眼，双手紧握桌腿，呼吸声也愈发沉重，像是下一秒就要哭出来。

 

他曾以为身体被Tony的肉棒侵入已经是最过分的事情，如今这个男人甚至把他的身体当成储物箱、或是泄欲的工具。他正积蓄着愤怒准备把这个彻头彻尾的混球骂个狗血淋头。

 

直到男人把他抱在怀里温柔地捋着他的卷发，Bruce像是中了蛊，瞬间丧失所有力气和怒火，软绵绵地趴在Stark臂膀里抱着他，又变回了温顺的小绵羊。

 

但他想要被猛操的欲望比任何一只猛兽都要凶残，是即将喷发的火山，势不可挡。

 

“Stark，操我。”博士用力地掐了下身后男人的胳膊，他的嗓音变得浑厚又嘶哑，和之前的求饶完全不同。

 

Tony嘚瑟地哼出两声轻笑，他顺利地让这小家伙欲火焚身，只待他随时享用，“好，我们去开房。”

 

“不……我等不及了，现在，就在这里……操我。”博士翻过身趴在地上。

 

Stark应着他的要求，摘下了肛塞，看见那粉嫩湿润的肉穴被撑开，肠肉贪婪地蠕动着，流出几滴淫液和阴毛粘腻在一起，他甚至想即刻把这诱人的景象拍下来然后挂在博士的房间里。

 

Bruce的龟头上不知不觉已经流出一堆精水，却可怜地得不到爱抚。每当他的手想要靠近自己的阴茎，就会被男人残忍地握住。他唯一得到满足的办法就只剩下乖乖被操，只好将屁股翘得再高一点，对着身后躺在地上的男人努力扭动着。

 

Stark的大脑被眼前的劲爆的肉色冲击得昏昏沉沉，快要被淹没在欲望的热潮之中，他大可立马插进去，肆意享受这美妙的活色生香。但在那之前，他逼着自己再多欣赏一会平日里禁欲冷淡的博士求着他入侵的淫荡姿态，这也是惩罚他的男朋友平时从不向自己投怀送抱的最佳手段。

 

博士苦苦啜泣，股间被男人卑鄙的手指抚弄，却故意在此点到为止，任凭他拼命扭动屁股还是不肯被插入半寸。

 

博士低声唤着男人的名字：“Tony……”

 

终于，Tony享受够了Bruce完全放下尊严的哀求，他轻揉着博士的臀肉，决定该让自己的老二也享受一下这得天独厚的美味肉体。

 

可就当Stark肿大的肉棒将要临幸Bruce身体的前两秒钟，他们竟在桌子下听见两个十分敏感的词，是博士的名字。

 

“下面有请我们毕业之后就没再见过的 ** **Bruce Banner**** 发言。”伴随一阵热烈掌声。

 

他们异口同声地爆出脏话。博士甚至吓得差点阳痿，慌张地开始穿着裤子。Stark又小声发出一连串咒骂，粗暴地帮博士的裤子拎上，随后一脚把他踹出桌底。

 

博士被一脚踹出，在地上滚了两圈，顶着满头乱糟糟的卷发，领带也"神秘"失踪，领口翘起，在几十个人的注视下露出十分尴尬的笑容。

 

“呃……我刚刚在找桌子底下找我的……”

 

Stark贴心地把他的皮鞋从桌底扔出去，吓了一跳的博士艰难地接住，差点被这只高速投掷出的皮鞋把脸砸肿。

 

“……我的鞋子，嗯，找到了。”他说着，迅速把皮鞋套回去。

 

他别扭地前倾着身体，希望用稍长的西装遮住裤裆的凸起，顺手接过传过来的话筒：“呃……我要说什么呢……”

 

这饥渴的小羔羊五分钟前还被挑逗到大脑当机，现在却被临时要求发言，他只想脱下裤子，把手中又粗又硬的话筒狠狠插进自己的后穴，再把精液射满这整张桌子。

 

“嘿，真的是好久不见……很抱歉我以前从来没有来过大家的聚会，我……”

 

他憋不下去了，虚弱地趴在桌上喘着粗气，他急需一个拥有正常性功能的男人将他的肉穴蹂躏一番。

 

“我……想前去一趟厕所，不好意思。”他加重地念着“厕所”这个词，又悄悄踢了一脚桌子下面的救命稻草，以示提醒。

 

 

Bruce快步走进空无一人的男厕，刚进门立马扑通瘫倒在地上。扒掉裤子，一边用两根手指探进后穴摩擦，一边匍匐着爬进一间隔间，也不顾裤子还留在门口。

 

Stark好不容易避开所有人目光溜进厕所，在门口顺手捡起他的裤子：“博士，你在哪？”

 

“我在这……快来！”

 

男人应声走进隔间，看见可怜的博士仰躺在马桶盖上，抬起两条大腿对着男人，一只脚还还挂着内裤。

 

他转过头锁上门，不由地赞叹一句：“这地方起码比桌子底下好，我们应该想到。”

 

博士一只手奋力撸动着下体，另一只手伸进后穴两根手指反复抽插，下一秒这两只手就被男人抓住，举过头顶。

 

“博士，你这么急呀，让我来满足你好不好？”他眯着眼，发出蜜糖般的声音。

 

“就等你呢，快插进来！”博士红透的脸像是被蒸熟。

 

Stark单手握住他的两只手腕，另一只手解开裤链：“博士，刚刚我在桌子下面帮你舔那么久，你还没补偿我呢。”他一把将Bruce拽到自己裆下。

 

还没等松开博士的手腕，博士便已经乖乖地含住他的肉棒，粗暴地吞咽起来。

 

Stark的腿瞬间软掉，“嘿，你稍微慢一点……”

 

身下的男人不光没有减速，反而更加用力地吸吮，害得Stark慌忙收腹，差点秒射在他的嘴里，赶紧拔了出来。

 

“好了好了，我知道你等不及了，现在我来满足你。”Stark生猛地扯开博士的衣服，把一件件都野蛮地扒到地上。

 

男人依旧穿着一身昂贵的西装，面前的博士却已经一丝不挂地跪在马桶盖上赤红着脸。他把博士扑倒在墙上，冰冷的墙面贴上裸露的后背，让他哼唧了一声，但懒得开口抱怨。

 

博士的一只手锁在男人的脖颈上，另一只手抱住他的后背，双腿也默契地攀住男人，方便他能够轻松地扛起自己为所欲为。

 

“呜啊……”Bruce的穴口终于触及到圆硕的龟头，随着肉刃的顶开臀肉向内推进，他们同时发出呻吟，下流的声音和肉体都交缠在一起。

 

Stark的肉棒全根没入，顶在Bruce前列腺的同时也被肠肉痉挛地绞紧，他故意不再抽插，只是插在最深处胡乱地搅动。

 

“别停下，快继续！”

 

“博士，让我知道你有多想要，来求我。”Stark只是温柔地律动，也知道身下人已被彻底点燃，不能轻易满足他。

 

Bruce的指甲牢固地扣进Tony西服后背的褶皱之中，鲜红的双眼里只剩下欲望的血丝。“求你了……操死我吧。Tony……”

 

“嘘。”

 

敏锐的野兽察觉到一丝不安的声响，立马打断了他的求饶。

 

Bruce才听见门外愈来愈大的脚步声。

 

“Banner，你还好吗？”外面传来同学的询问。

 

“我……没事，只是有点拉肚子了。”

 

Bruce话音未落，正和他缠绵在一起的男人竟突然抽出阴茎又一插到底。

 

“嗯……”博士忍不住哼出来。

 

“Banner？你的声音听起来不太好。”

 

博士又立马接着说：「我只是下午吃坏东西了，没事。你们之间跳过我的发言就行了，玩得开心点。」

 

“博士，说谎可不是好孩子哦。”Stark在他耳边以细腻如天使般的语气轻轻说着，下体却使坏地拼尽全力发起攻势，只为让他暴露出更加淫乱的声音，比如放荡的浪叫声。

 

”那好吧。“好在门外的家伙没听出什么异常，留下一串越来越小至彻底消失的脚步声。

 

Bruce才长舒一口气，抱着男人的双手松了一些，在快要从Stark身上掉落前一秒才惊险地重新抱住。

 

“别分心，抱紧我。”

 

“好。”博士乖巧地听命，死死抱住男人，换来更加快速地抽插不断撑满他的小穴。

 

“宝贝，下面也可以再夹紧一点吗？”Tony一只手反复抽打Bruce的屁股，弹出一道道清脆的节奏。

 

”嗯……“

 

Stark刚发下达完命令，立竿见影地感受到肉穴奋力地收缩，差点把他的肉棍碾成肉泥。

 

“呜啊！我快被你夹爆了！！”

 

Bruce羞愧的鼻头已经钻进男人脖颈，闻着Stark身上的汗液竟莫名的香甜。

 

“啊……抱歉。”

 

“不需要道歉，我在称赞你，博士。保持这个紧度，我会爽死的。”

 

男人加足马力，保证每一次冲击都残暴地撞在腺体上，以至于失控的博士甚至用牙齿猛咬在他的肩膀上。

 

Stark的双手也攥着博士大腿上白嫩的赘肉，毫不留情地掐出数道红印，再咬紧牙根，以更加迅猛的抽插作为补偿，鼠蹊和臀肉间碰撞出的激烈声响又逐渐转而变得潮湿。

 

博士断断续续的呻吟最终转变为一声高亢的嘶吼，同样高亢的肉棒将两颗睾丸的全部精液都压榨出来，在男人的西装上留下一道道白浊和些许星星点点白斑组成的精渍。

 

几乎同时，Stark也将憋了太久的精华全数喷出，尽情地释放在博士的体内，彻底塞满Bruce的小腹逼着他把每一滴都吸收干净。

 

两人抱在一起，几乎同步的淫靡喘息也一同交缠，享受着事后神魂交融的美妙余韵。良久，Stark才舍得拔出性器，离开了被肆虐一塌糊涂的小穴。

 

Stark把博士从自己身体放下，“该死，你知不知道我这衣服比你还贵，自己射的自己舔干净。”他把坐在马桶上的博士的脸按到自己西装的一摊白渍上。

 

“啧，我觉得肯定弄不干净了。”他又望见乖巧的博士脸上满是不堪液体，像被糊了一个奶油蛋糕。“算了，放你一马，我穿你那件，你穿这件吧。”男人说着，顺手擦拭掉Bruce脸上的精液抹到已经没救了的西装上。

 

博士顶着泛红的脸蛋喘着粗气，好不容易憋出一句拒绝：“才不要……太丢人了。”

 

“丢人？也对，我怎么会让我最爱的博士穿这么丢人现眼的衣服呢。”男人皱眉，捡起地上的衣裤。

 

“博士，你不给我穿你的衣服，那我也不给你裤子，我们同归于尽。”

 

“不，别这样。你还是把脏的衣服给我吧……”说罢，Bruce竟听见头顶上两声坏笑。

 

“想要？那把这个戴上。”

 

男人不知从哪又把肛塞变了出来，迅速地插入博士的后面，湿滑的小穴正蜿蜒流淌着粘滑的白液，也被瞬间堵住，宫腹内只感受到炙热的充盈。

 

“呜啊……”Bruce发出一声压抑的呻吟，换来Stark一只手掌拍击在他的屁股上，清脆的响声。

 

“屁股再翘高一点。”

 

已被蹂躏至毫无尊严的博士乖乖照做，任凭男人抓着他的臀瓣肆意揉搓。

 

Stark将他支撑前半段身体的两只手肘拿起，利索地掏出领带反绑起来。再松手，博士便已失去一切反抗手段并以脸部朝下的姿态倒在马桶盖上，哼出一声娇喘。

 

“很好，希望等会我出去喝杯酒再回来继续操你的时候，你还保持着这个动作。”

 

“什么，你还要？你这禽兽！”Bruce用干燥嘶哑的喉咙骂道。

 

“冲你这句话，你至少要等我出去喝完五杯，而你的屁股必须挺在这个高度，我随时来检查，被我抓到偷懒的话你就等着裸奔回家吧。”Tony临别前又满意地拍了拍他的屁股，准备扬长而去。

 

“等等......随时检查……这么说我还不能锁门了？”Bruce回过头，赤红的脸喘着粗气，挤出弱小可怜的表情。

 

男人一边把西装换成干净的那件，一边答复，“恐怕是的。”

 

“不、不行！万一我这样被其他人看见了......”

 

Stark换装完伸了个懒腰，“嗯？你这小骚货居然还怕被别人看见吗，再被别的野男人再操一顿，你会爽死吧。”他刻意把博士形容得十分放荡。

 

“才不是！别丢我一个人在这……求你了。你之前还说你会守护在我身边的，你绝对不希望我现在的样子被别人看到……求你了，Tony.”他又扭动起屁股，毕竟被反绑而且跪在马桶盖上，要找到一两个还能活动的部位也实属不易。

 

“终于知道要求我了，还是说你只希望被我操？回答我。”

 

“是。我只要你！”Bruce急切地回答，比起求饶这句更像是命令。

 

“好吧，看在你诚恳的态度上，我给你……啊不，我卖你一套衣服，作为补偿回去之后你要给我捏肩捶腿外加脚底按摩，直到我满意为止。”男人向前一步，将他的一条腿举过头顶，让他只得已悬着身体无辜乱晃。

 

“好，那你快把衣服给我。”博士干脆地一口答应，这让Tony后悔没有事先提出更过分的要求。

 

“别急嘛，我忘了说，那是在我操完你之后。”Tony把银色肛塞从博士的小洞拔出，还粘着几缕白色液体藕断丝连。

 

还没等小穴收缩，一根滚烫的肉棒便立即补充了进去，精准地捣向小穴内最深最敏感的部位。

 

“啊……该死……”博士抱怨起这可恶男人的阴茎才将他最私密的部位侵略完不到两分钟，居然又自作主张地冲撞进来。

 

“你这禽兽......快放开我。”

 

博士的另一条腿也被握住，男人转了转他的朝向，奋力把他的双腿压到胸口，后背被两只无法动弹的手腕硌住，屁股被迫高高抬起，便于Tony以最舒服的角度入侵着他的肉洞。

 

“博士，要怪只能怪你这肉穴实在太他妈舒服了，我敢说世界上没几个男人玩过还能不上瘾。况且有我这么个英俊潇洒又精力充沛的男朋友真是你的福气。”男人一边臭不要脸地自夸，一边越插越快，甚至冲顶得博士眼眶湿润。

 

伴随着臀肉与鼠蹊间湿润的碰撞声，Stark咬牙低吼一声，又一次射进Bruce体内，更惊喜地发现后者居然的眼角滑下两滴生理性的泪珠，“博士，你……被我操哭了？”他的男性自尊心快要爆炸，同样要被撑爆的还有博士的小腹。

 

“呜……好涨！”Bruce哽咽着抹掉眼泪，他的小腹从没有被喂这么饱过。

 

Tony心满意足，将博士的双手解开，把他的衣服丢在他身上。“感受到了吗，这注入的都是我对你满满的爱啊，博士。”男人拍拍他的屁股，又使出吃奶的力气才把博士紧紧夹住的双腿掰开，欣赏着肉穴正不断吐出他的精华，流得满腿都是，“啧啧，真可惜你看不到呀博士。你的身体被我射得一塌糊涂呢。”

 

极度羞耻的Bruce一脚把他蹬开，迅速套上裤子完事。博士爬下马桶盖，双腿却本能地紧缩成一条缝，差点摔倒。

 

“你这混蛋居然第二次还射这么多！”

 

“博士，我会当这句话是赞扬。”

 

男人扶着被内射到寸步难行的博士，缓缓走出隔间。博士半蹲着扒在Stark身上，“你……慢点。”

 

Stark感觉自己在带一只还没学会走路的巨婴，“也太柔弱了吧，被操两次就真的走不动路了？”

 

“你让我操你两次，再射在你里面试试？你看看你能不能走路，混蛋！”

 

Stark笑笑，突然撒手并且后退两步，失去倚靠物的博士顿时倒在地上，发出一声委屈的哼唧。

 

“你叫我什么，‘混蛋’？”Tony一脚踩在想要起身的博士胸口上，把他压在地上不能动弹丝毫。

 

“博士，向我道歉，否则你别想起来。”

 

“我才不要向你这个混账畜生道歉！！”博士用羸弱的身体挣扎起来。

 

Tony叉腰，前倾的身体将一大半重量踩在博士的胸口，“怎么，刚被我操那么爽，现在你那虚伪的尊严又回来了？等我们回到大厦，我必须要把你囚禁到小黑屋里好好地折磨一番。啊不，我是说疼爱一番。”

 

“你要……干嘛？”

 

 Stark移开脚，一把拽起Bruce，”我要把你绑到床上，每天定时给你注入食物、水和催情剂。但这不够，因为你会乖乖翘起屁股求着我注入更多的东西到你的身体里，比如说我的精液。我也会大发慈悲地满足你。”他得意地眨了下右眼。

 

“太过分了，这样Hulk会出来的！”

 

“无所谓，大不了砸烂几层楼罢了。但你变身结束之后势必会赤身裸体地瘫倒，我就可以不费吹灰之力把你绑起来。”他舔了舔唇，“虚弱无力的博士，会更美味吧。”Stark搂紧Bruce，龇牙咧嘴地笑开花。

 

“该死，你他妈连这个都想好了？”

 

“博士，你知道我言出必行的。这都怪你，你不知道每天晚上我得不到你的身体，都要孤独地躺在床上对着你的照片撸管泄欲，现在你要用你的身体全部偿还给我。”

 

“我错了……以后每天晚上我去服侍你，可以了吗？”博士挤出可怜的眼神。

 

“什么？！你是说一天才一次？”男人故作诧异。

 

“那……你还要几次？”

 

Tony哼出坏笑，挑了两下眉“当然是多多益善，一天七次我觉得比较合适。”

 

“该死，一天七次我就根本就下不了床了！这和把我囚禁起来有什么区别？”Bruce恼火地挣扎一番，却还未挣脱男人的臂膀。

 

Stark望着博士的垂眸，趾高气昂地仰头，“这么说是同意了？很好，等聚会结束，我就把今天还剩的五发全都给你，一滴不漏地射进你的小屁股里。”又伸头到博士耳边以最色情的嗓音重复，“一滴不漏哦”。

 

“不……你再射进来，我……我到时候站都站不起来了……” 

 

Tony以指尖在下巴的胡须上轻蹭，细致地盘算起这个诱人的计划，脑海已经浮现出被他彻底操透、玩坏的博士瘫在地上无助的画面，光是意淫就让他爽到抖了个激灵。

 

“你还想站起来？那可不行，今晚我哪怕精尽人亡，也要把你日到瘫痪。”男人心意已决，粗鲁地抱起博士，络腮胡在他的脖颈上胡乱磨蹭。

 

“Tony……求你了，放我走吧。”

 

“放过你是不可能的。正好我还想看你夹着一肚子精液慢慢爬回大厦的狼狈样子，别让我失望哦。”Stark抱着他甩了五圈，才意犹未尽地放下来。

 

头晕眼花的Bruce倚靠在男人胸口，面如死灰，“放过我吧……我会被你操死的……”

 

 

“放心，操不死的。”Tony浅吻在博士鬓角。

 

 

“最多也就是落个残疾吧，我养你。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
